popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume
, translated as The Rabbit, the Cat and the Boy's Dream or known as Usaneko for short, is a 2016 Japanese music/rhythm video game developed by Konami and Bemani, and the 24th release of the Pop'n Music series. It's location test release date is from September 30th to October 2nd. Its official release was on December 14th.Official Site Song List Trivia *This installment has the longest title in the entire franchise. *pop'n music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume is the first game to includes a new, central character partnered with Mimi and Nyami on posters and announcements named Navi-kun, hence the title of the installment. *The game was announced on the 150th on September 28th, 2016, exactly 18 years after the original pop'n music hit arcades.RemyWiki page *This is the first Pop'n Music mainline installment to have hold notes, in this case "Long Pop-kuns". **The spin-off game pop'n music MICKEY TUNES previously featured hold notes, although they were named "Keep-kun". **The same case goes to other spin-offs Utacchi and HELLO! POP'N MUSIC (though HELLO! POP'N MUSIC recommend the player to press the Pop-kuns quickly to create long notes). *Character portraits were removed from the song selection screen. Instead, the respective character icon used in the character selection screen appears at the left of the song's title/genre. *GUIDE SE option is introduced, which works as an "assist tick", making a sound whenever the player hits a note. **On the location test, GUIDE SE is ON by default. *Clear ranks return from the pop'n music 20 fantasia location test. Ranks go from S to E. **S: 98,000+ **AAA: 95,000-97,999 **AA: 90,000-94,999 **A: 82,000-89,999 **B: 72,000-81,999 **C: 62,000-71,999 **D: 50,000-61,999 **E: 49,999 and lower *Songs can now be sorted by level and rank on the song selection screen, in addition to being sorted by genre or title. *This is the first time at least three or four songs by the same artist were released on the default song list; in this case, NU-KO's Otocadoll songs and the character Ai, and Sing a Song Sign. *All KONAMI original/contest songs only have one set of Battle charts. Currently, only licenses have Battle HYPER charts. *New combo number font introduced. *All the hidden songs from pop'n music Sunny Park and pop'n music ラピストリア have been unlocked by default, except the FLOOR INFECTION ones. *All the hidden songs from pop'n music éclale are still hidden if not unlocked, except for the event ones. *EX charts for éclale's default songs are unlocked by default. *Character medals and lumina from pop'n music éclale were removed. *First pop'n music arcade game where all the new songs' EX charts are available by default without having to unlock them. *First pop'n music game since せんごく列伝 with no PON song in the default songlist. *2P palettes for new characters have to be unlocked by playing a round with the respective 1P palette of the character. *This isn't the only time a Pop'n Music title have a Disney crossover; the first two were Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes and Disney Tunes. *New remixes are introduced in this game, however, the song sports the original characters with their FEVER! animation edited to feature MZD. *With a celebration of the game's 20th anniversary, a special edition of the original soundtrack will be released in October. Gallery Official Images Pop'n Music Usaneko.png|Location test poster Pop'n_Music_Usagi_to_Neko_Teaser_2.png|Teaser poster|link=Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Video References Category:Games Category:Paseli Series Category:Arcade Series